Electronic devices often have electrical inputs and outputs carried over cables connectable to the device by connectors. The electrical signals flowing through these connectors are prone to mutual electromagnetic interference (EMI) and electrostatic discharge with the other operations of the device or from outside the device. EMI effects from electrical cables and connectors connected to integrated circuits can be significant, and can interfere with radio communication and audio equipment. Accordingly, manufacturers of integrated circuit devices with connectable electrical cables have a need to reduce the EMI effects of electrical connectors in electronic devices containing integrated circuits.